


As The Castle Rests

by AcesOfFates



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missionary Position, Sexual Content, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfFates/pseuds/AcesOfFates
Summary: Logan still awake late at night is caught by his husband.He very soon finds out Patton is not only aroused but also bothered by his guilt.Logan helps him through it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 87





	As The Castle Rests

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!!!
> 
> •Implied war  
> •Implied riding  
> •Implied minor character deaths  
> •Implied Grieving  
> •Implied blowjobs
> 
> Tell me if you want me to add more.

Pen and ink scratches against the worn paper, used by delicate fingers writing words and letters. What it spoke of, no longer was of importance.

The throne room held one table just for beautiful nights to be seated on by the king, Logan, alone. Dimly lit by a thick yellow wax of candle, dripping every passing hour he thought of writing for himself, his beloved and his kingdom. The pen was his utmost weapon, a danger to his enemies when he holds one up high. He held the title, 'Alphabet King of the North' due to his famous interference and stop of 'The Great Power War' between the super powered kingdoms of the country. In which, if he did not interfere in, would create a massive crack between balance, economy, monarchy and peace. He might have not done it in mere kindness nor empathy, but his heart was in the right, for he fought for his people, sacrificing sleepless nights and possible assassination attempts from those he knew owled him from afar.

Rumors spread quite quickly even if it stayed within castle doors. Logan knew that much and learned it the hard way.

But his health might be his priority most times… His husband is what his heart and anxiety truly sings for when he does such sacrificial duties. So he knew to still be cautious.

Speaking of… he purses his lips as eyes caught him by the shadows, cuffing him as he was caught red handed with a weapon at hand, still dripping black ink from when he had dipped it a few seconds ago. He had once again done it, letting the space beside his husband on the bed go cold…

And it hooked his husband's eyes awake just when his writing had hit midnight.

"I see that you're awake, my dear." He softly, brings the man in the dark to attention. "I will be in bed soon." He stands, grouping the papers and covering the ink, the flame of the candle dancing at his intrusive movements causing wind to swipe at the fire. 

There was a pause in his action as he hears no reply, with that heart melting and sweet voice, that would put honey to shame. At first he nervously gulps, thinking to himself that he had finally caught the irritation of his lover for staying unholy hours, when he did not normally do that for the sake of his health. Which this bad habit will change after he finishes this work. "Dearest?" He calls again, turning his head as his eyes adjusts at the unending void he had right behind him.

Once his dark eyes, barely lit by the candle flame, adjusted his frame twitches at the sight of Patton.

Patton smiles when Logan's eyes finally meet him, taking steps closer and closer till he is lit by the only light source. "I couldn't sleep, Lo." He tells, adjusting the long white nightgown that was too long for his small figure. "Mind keeping your husband company?" He asked, grinning tiredly.

Logan takes another gulp, "You look beautiful, love." He did not deny, nodding at Patton's request when he did not trust his dry lips to speak for him. Wow, he really saw most of Patton's freckles at this kind of light source. He should do candle dates more often with him.

Patton giggles, "My, I'm flattered. Thank you!" He takes a seat at another chair he saw nearby, fortunate for him.

Logan stares at him for a full minute, putting down the stack of paper inside the desk drawer without tracing his eyes very far from his lover, playing with the hem of their gown. "What brings you here my dearest?" He closes the drawer with a gentle thud, kneeling down in front of Patton and taking their hands between his in a sweet and sleepy gesture of love. 

He saw now sleep in the smaller man's eyes, but he knew Patton was tired enough to not leave the bed if he did not want to. Yet here he was, so Logan knew there had to be a reason for the sudden presence of his husband.

Patton flushes, lit by the yellow and orange light source. He takes one hand back and lays it on his husband's cheek, caressing it softly with a small smile, lifting his cheeks.

"I was just feeling some… things." Patton giggles, "Want to help me, my king?"

It was Logan's turn to turn red, as he squeezed Patton's hand, "My love…" he softly sighs resting his head against their thigh. He was tired from work, he wouldn't mind really. Patton and him had been parted for a month last time when his dearest decided to lead their army in taking back Caramorphiel in the east from the rival kingdom. It was exhausting, an endless stream of love letters and concerns, mostly from Logan who did not know his well being. His hand quickly travels in between his lover's legs, caressing there, earning a soft moan. "You've been having nightmares have you not?" Logan confronts, his eyes not leaving the dark right wall as the candle could not get there faster than the shadows. "Oh, dearest you were so brave-"

"I don't feel like it, Lo." Patton replied, gripping the wrist of the hand fumbling with his clothed crotch. He quickly motions it up and down, to feel it slid and leave ghost prints all over his now sensitive skin. Logan would take care of him he knew, but Logan will at a price of telling his worries to him. When his husband's mouth open again to talk, to speak out any comfort, he pulls the hand harder and flat against his straining cock. A groan falls out of his mouth and he quickly tries again but- "My love." A stern voice and Patton stops, weakly shaking off the wrist from his grip, and taking the arms of his chair instead. "No war is fought without someone getting hurt."

"They were killed."

"In the war I fought in I held a pen and still lost a friend. A hole straight to the cerebellum and to the other side. A marksman it was. A great one."

"A single versus a hundred."

"You brought back a town for the families they probably had."

"Their blood on my hands."

"Their words of loyalty to you and sacrifices for the people."

"I can't turn back time."

"They died rightfully and were buried in respect. I was sent letters of grief but also thanks as no man that day died in vain."

Patton finally lost for words, hunches, "I don't know if I'll ever get rid of this guilt."

Logan caresses his cheek with a thumb, now feeling the texture of dried tears there. Patton had been crying before going here, he thought in sadness. "That's fine. It shows your love, empathy and compassion for your people."

Then silence came.

Patton did not know what to do next, he felt as if he had killed the entire mood even if he was still aroused under his nightgown. But Logan was still sure he was going to take care of his husband right now. Going to make love to him after he was finally fine, of course. "Are you better now, dearest?" His hand travels, lifting the end higher, exposing Patton's thigh and briefs. Patton did not mind and nodded quietly, shivering when a finger started to poke near his entrance. But he knew, he knew Logan wouldn't continue until Patton was genuine.

"I do feel better even if not entirely. I'll be fine now, dear." That was the most honest thing he had said all night to someone and himself. His eyes traced the hesitance in Logan and he whimpers. "Please, believe me, I'm far better than when I did not speak of my feelings. Please, it hurts now." He pleads, under the mercy of the man kneeling in front him.

Logan stares for a few more moments, unsure, but his lover was aroused and he couldn't leave him like that. So he nods, standing from his position, giving a hand to the other sitting flushed on the chair. "Let's put you to bed, dearest. I'll take care of you."

\---

Patton gives a small 'oof' noise as he hits the king sized bed, two hands at the hems of his briefs slowly pulling it down. Trying to tease him. He lets out a giggle, staring lovingly at his husband as he cups their face lit by the moon outside of the open balcony. 

It was beautiful, the night filled by his noises as soon as Logan started to work on him, fingers wet working in and out of him, scissoring and Patton holding onto Logan's shoulders as he arches and shivers, rolling his hips, needy. It felt so good to be at someone's mercy like this to Patton. Though they were far more vanilla now at their age, but before, anyone could have caught them in the garden. Patton riding Logan as the other whispers dirty things into his ears, sometimes even, his hands would be tied behind him so the feeling of getting caught made his movements erratic, in haste to finish before they were caught. Then Patton would cuss, complimenting how big and thick Logan was inside him. Then he would beg, he would beg the other to cum.

Lost in the euphoria of his thoughts, Patton lets out a surprised whimper as Logan penetrates him. The thick member worming inside him, "Oh god…" he whispers shouts, holding on for dear life as Logan completely bottoms out. 

"Are you alright?" Logan huffs, reluctantly taking his layers of clothes first without taking his bottoms off. "You're really tight, my love. I want to make sure you aren't in pain."

"N-no… i-it's okay. Move please." 

Then he was putting Patton legs on his shoulders, starting a steady hard pace that had Patton whimpering at every intrusion while his head snapped back at the thrusts. "Harder." Logan grips his hips, straightening his back as he tries for an angle, rolling Patton to their side. "Roll me on my stomach, it'll be easier for you to pound me against the bed." Patton had his brows furrowed in pleasure as he stared, making Logan obey. The latter pulls out just to change Patton's position, earning a well rewarded moan in return as he slips back in with a soft slap of his hips against Patton's perked ass. The smaller man quickly hugs the pillow once under his head, moaning louder as he feels the dribbles of his own precum. "God, I-I'm so wet and h-hot for you… Faster, I can take it."

He was so sure he could by the way he spoke. And Logan was sure as well. His husband lived to be teared apart in bed. He was not satisfied unless he knew he was weak. That's how Patton was. "My love… you make me feel so much…" Logan groans, closing his eyes as his hips start to go quicker at Patton's request, the wet sounds it made had Patton's cock jumping in need, bottom lip bitten as he grips the pillow harder. "I underestimated my desires for you… I want you… I want you, so bad it frustrates me. You do not know how much I restrain myself, to not tear you apart under me."

"Lo...Lo, oh god…" Patton teared up, rutting back. "F-faster…"

"My lovely little servant. You used to suck my cock under my robe back when we were younger. You were not satisfied until I filled your throat and face with my cum." Logan growls, "Now, you've become greedy. Haven't you, love? Want to take my cock in his hole and fuck him till his raw-"

"Lo-Lo please-"

"Don't worry I'm going to fill you with so much of my love, dearest. S-so much, we'd...we would complete my mother's desire for grandchildren. Going t-to put your lovely little servant hole to use." His cock ramming into his partner, Logan breathes heavily, catching his breath every step he spoke. He wanted Patton to feel what he felt and to feel his words.

"H-honey...Logan, I-I'm going to cum… my king, I'm going to c-cum." Patton shivers, feeling electricity run through his body as Logan pistons his hips, cock starting to drip inside Patton. "Oh god… s-so big… wanna...wanna feel your cum first- ah! Ah! My king..!"

Just like that Logan was cumming without warning. It started to drip down to Patton's shaking thighs as the smaller's full frame shakes against the sheets. Logan devours the sight as he leans down carefully, sucking a large hickey on Patton's neck that would be hard to cover. Patton whimpered as he was marked helplessly, despite his squirming or movements. Not that he wanted to stop his husband.

"Thank you, dear. I think I needed that as..as much as you did." Logan pants, flushed red as he rolls his hips a few more times for Patton. He was sensitive, but he was sure as hell going to let Patton finish. "Now, your reward my servant… cum for me."

Patton bites the pillow rutting back as he felt it dribble from his cock before spilling out. Warm liquids of color white. He felt the way Logan smiles at the sight. He was so vulnerable under his lover, so weak… It had Logan so aroused.

Pulling out quickly, but carefully, Logan fell beside Patton before he took the smaller man to his arms above him. Patton with a huge grin, reluctantly lays on his chest with a smile, feeling the cum inside him still dribbling every second. "S..so much…" he whispers.

Logan picks some with his finger, brushing it to Patton's lips who processes the feeling before licking it up, slowly. "I really did fill you too much have I not? But you enjoy being cum marked like that, don't you, servant?"

"Yes sir."

Logan gives a quick smile, kissing Patton's head as the latter closes his eyes in drowsiness. It does not matter. Logan could clean him after he got out of his own high.

A sigh leaves his lips, swollen due to how much his has bitten it at the absolute beautiful sight of his fucked husband impaled on his cock.

Those thoughts must subside now before he's hard again. With a chuckle, Logan pets Patton's hair. "I love you."

He did.


End file.
